


17

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	17

drip drip drop  
on her window  
the wind blows outside  
the rain pours down singing  
drip drop drop  
splashing on the sill  
puddles quiver on the brim  
of overflowing from the  
drop drip drip  
lightly taps the window  
begging to get in  
soothing her  
drop drip drop  
faraway world in a haze  
clouds above replace the sky  
nothing in this world but  
drip drip drop


End file.
